Hunter Clarington
'''Hunter Clarington' is a former recurring character on Glee and the captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers during Season Four. He debuted in the episode Dynamic Duets and restored the Warblers to the role of the New Directions' chief rival Glee Club for the Sectionals competition. He is portrayed by actor Nolan Gerard Funk. Biography S4= When the New Directions' Nationals trophy is stolen, Hunter greets them anonymously via a laptop video with his face blurred. Blaine initially mistakes the blurred face as Sebastian and returns to Dalton to confront him. On his arrival, Sebastian tells him that he is no longer the captain of the Warblers and proceeds to introduce Blaine to Hunter. Hunter expresses confidence that The Warblers will win Sectionals, and says they will return the Nationals trophy if Blaine returns to Dalton Academy and The Warblers. After challenging him to try on a Dalton blazer; Hunter and Sebastian entice Blaine into an impromptu performance of My Dark Side. He tells him to keep the blazer, insisting Blaine will come back. At the end of the episode, Hunter discovers the blazer left inside the trophy case where the stolen trophy was kept with a note that read "NO THANKS." He and Sebastian rush out an open door to a balcony only to see Blaine and Sam in their superhero outfits making off with the trophy. (Dynamic Duets) Hunter captains the Warblers at the Sectionals competition with the group performing two songs. Hunter takes the lead on Whistle and then backs up Sebastian on Live While We're Young. (Thanksgiving) Sam and Blaine investigate the Warblers to gather proof whether they cheated at Sectionals. When Sam and Blaine show Finn the pictures of how the Warblers just somehow got buffed up over a month, Hunter is one of the people shown. Sam explains that he knows they took drugs and shows a video of Hunter at The Lima Bean throwing a tantrum, yelling at a barista and throwing store merchandise because Splenda was put in his latte. Finn says it isn't enough proof, but Sam and Blaine bring out Trent who reveals that before the Warblers performed, they injected themselves with drugs/steroids, and those who refused weren't allowed to perform. Hunter is shown injecting it into each of the members of the Warblers but Trent refuses. Hunter even puts some into his own mouth. (Sadie Hawkins) Hunter is shown in a news report at the very beginning of the episode. He is leaving a hearing at the Lima Municipal Court where The Warblers have been disqualified by the Ohio Show Choir governing board due to substance abuse. He is immediately rushed by the press and paparazzi, to whom he says that he is looking forward to the day of his trial and has no further comment. Another reporter brings up the allegation that he is too old to still be in high school, causing Hunter to lose his composure and attack him in a fit of 'roid rage' similar to his incident at The Lima Bean in the previous episode. It is assumed he was kicked out of both the Warblers and Dalton after this, since Sebastian was made captain of the Warblers once more sometime before Love, Love, Love. (Naked) Songs S4= ;Solos HunterWhistle.png|Whistle (Thanksgiving) ;Back-Up Trivia *He was originally supposed to be named "Peter Livingston". *Hunter transferred to Dalton Academy from a "Military Academy" in Colorado Springs, CO after leading his show choir to a regionals victory. Unless he is from a fictional school, this strongly implies Hunter was a cadet at the United States Air Force Academy as it is the only school in the country that fits the location, the description, and who also has a glee club. *Hunter's claim to being a student at a military academy is questionable, as the military academy in Colorado Springs is a college requiring a high school diploma or GED for admission, therefore alleviating his reason to be a student at a high school like Dalton. The other possibility is that Dalton recruited him to lie about his age. This is further backed when a news reporter claims a report exists, speculating that he is way too old to still be in high school. Gallery Glee.407.hdtv-lol 032.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol 141.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol 0277.jpg Huntwarbler.jpg Hunter's no comment.jpg Hunter bashing an innocent person.jpg NakedCap1.png Hunter-reporter.jpg Tumblr mdk96lw6Zf1qaxxelo4 r4 250.gif Tumblr_mdlkc623Ci1rioemho1_500.gif HunterCharrington.png HunterClarington.gif HunterClarigntonLaughing....gif Hunter...gif HunterClarignton....gif Whistle1.png HunterClarington111.gif HunterClaringtonThanksgiving.gif Whistle17.gif Whistle16.gif Whistle15.gif Whistle14.gif Whistle13.gif Whistle12.gif Whistle11.gif Whistle10.gif Whistle9.gif Whistle8.gif Whistle6.gif Whistle5.gif Whistle4.gif Whistle3.gif Whistle2.gif Whistle.gif Hunter.gif tumblr_mkyypiq2WV1rlylr1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_inline_mo51n8f2Yy1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo51ook6ts1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo51plNnpy1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo51rbDQty1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo51vqBbml1qz4rgp.gif 138400965549049_(2).gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif My Dark Side 3.jpg My Dark Side 2.jpg My Dark Side 1.jpg Hunter Sebastian Dynamic Duets.jpg Whistle 4.jpg Whistle 3.jpg Whistle 02.jpg Whistle 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Albums